


All the Way from Greenfield

by Kolecho



Category: Ghostwriter (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:33:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kolecho/pseuds/Kolecho
Summary: Jason, Rob's older brother, is kidnapped. Neither of them can believe it, nor that Jason is somehow in the place of someone else. They wonder though- why was Jason taken, and where is the real Justin Caber?
Kudos: 1





	All the Way from Greenfield

Jason saw the small, white ball coming in his direction. He frowned at it a bit, thinking from where he stood on the scraggly grass that was a little ways from the sandy baseball diamond. The ball was more toward him than the other person in right field, a small boy with dark skin, so he should probably be the one to go after it.

He then grinned a bit ruefully. Rob, his awesome younger brother, was definitely a whole lot better at sports than he was. Then again, Rob liked writing more anyway, but Jason did not dislike him for that.

Usually Jason did not play sports either, but some people from the team they were currently playing with had helped him and Rob find their school backpacks yesterday, which had been stolen by some local mischievous teens. Their requested payment- fill in the positions for two sick players in an unofficial baseball game. Jason definitely had not thought that he and Rob would be playing a sports game today, of all things, but at least the request was actually not all that bad.

He chased after the ball, trying to get ready to actually catch it this time instead of fumble and drop the ball embarrassingly like he had two plays ago, when someone from the other team had made a strangely angled hit.

Jason neared the ball, reaching for it with his gloved left hand. The ball hit his glove, and he slapped his right hand over it so that it would not fall out like last time. He looked up to see the umpire, a teen around his age, pointing at the runner from the other team. The brunette boy frowned at Jason and slumped some as he walked off the field into the other team's dugout.

He glimpsed some of his other team members waving at him excitedly. They shouted something, also, but they were too far away for him to read their lips, so he could not tell what they were saying.

Jason looked in Rob's direction, all the way in left field. His younger brother grinned at him, and gave him a thumbs up. His brother then signed, pointing to nearby him. Unlike with the other people, signing could be seen more easily from this distance.

"The umpire's coming toward you," Rob warned. "I think he wants the ball."

Jason thanked Rob, and turned to his right. He tossed the ball easily to the teen that was nearing him. They caught it and lobbed it toward the pitcher.

Jason then turned his attention toward the next batter of the other team, a small girl with long black pigtails, who already was in position to play. The ball probably would not come toward him again, at least for a while, but he could definitely try to be ready just in case.

* * *

"I can't believe it. _You_ were playing baseball?"

Jason grinned a bit at the disbelief on Alex Fernandez's face, who was one of Rob's friends. On the way back from the game, they had passed by the Fernandez family store, and Alex and Gaby had seen them.

He saw Rob shrug some. "Hey, it wasn't like I had really wanted to play," his brother defended himself, signing at the same time while speaking. "Jason and I were doing it as a favor since some of the team had helped get our backpacks back."

Jason nodded at the Latino boy, who still looked rather astonished. Beside him, his younger sister, Gaby, frowned a little bit.

"I wish that I could have seen that," she complained. "Why didn't you tell us? I could have cheered you on. Did you win?"

Rob nodded. "Yeah, but only by a couple of points," he responded. "Some guys on the other team got a few home runs near the end of the game."

"Did you get any?" Gaby asked curiously.

Rob shook his head. "No, but Jason got one."

Gaby turned at him, looking rather awed. Jason frowned a bit.

"It was just luck," he signed, and Rob translated.

It sure had seemed like it at the time, anyway. Jason sure had not expected to get one, especially as he did not play baseball very much. It was much more likely that Rob would score one. His brother had come close, several times, but people one the other team had usually been quite quick with retrieving the ball, and he had to stop at third base.

Jason then spotted some random pedestrians heading toward them. He, his brother and his two friends stepped back some toward the boxes of fruit nearby the glass window to let them pass by. One little dark-skinned girl merrily waved at them with a toy cat in her hand, a large grin on her face. Then somehow, it slipped onto the hard sidewalk. The little girl reached out to get it, but was pushed back by a rude, somewhat thick man that was scowling some as he threw open the door.

The little girl seemed ready to cry. Jason saw the small brown cat where it had fallen nearby the wooden crate. Picking it up, he felt a slight vibration coming from inside its head. It had to be one of the rattling types of cats that he had heard a little bit about before. Many younger girls at his former school had loved them since they could feel the vibration of the purring.

Jason stepped toward the girl, and presented her with the brown kitten. She grinned and hugged the cat fiercely.

To his surprise, the girl shifted to holding the cat with her left arm, and made a sign with the other.

"Thank you," she signed, her face set in a wide smile.

Jason also grinned. "You're welcome," he signed back. It was certainly not often that he saw another deaf person after he had come to permanently live with his family again.

The little girl then set the cat on top of her head, the short legs splayed on top of her dark hair. "The kitten's name is Dory," she signed, pointing to the cat. "She likes you."

Jason saw Rob facing Alex and Gaby, probably translating what the girl had signed. She then took the cat off of her head, and waved one of its paws with one hand. Jason waved back. He then stopped as the girl turned around as the door opened, and a woman that could be her mother came out.

"Francis, where have you been?" she signed, talking the same time. She smiled a little bit. "Are you running away again?"

Francis grinned again. "No," she signed back. "Dory fell down, but he gave her back to me." She pointed to Jason.

"Why thank you," she said, signing and talking at the same time, like Rob had done earlier. She probably did not know that he knew both sign language and could read lips, but then again, the sign language was probably for her deaf daughter.

"Your welcome," Jason signed again.

The woman looked slightly surprised at his response. Francis then pointed to him.

"He knows sign language," she signed, putting her cat on her head again.

Her mother turned to Jason, looking a bit surprised. "Oh, you do?" she asked curiously.

"Yeah, Jason's deaf," Rob explained, again talking and signing.

"Oh, you know sign language, too?" the woman asked.

Rob nodded. "Yeah, he's my brother."

Francis's mother smiled a bit ruefully. "Well, I should have known that," she responded, shaking her head a little bit. "You two sure do look alike."

Jason saw Rob shrug some, while he nodded. The woman turned toward her daughter again.

"Come on, Francis," she urged to the little girl, who was currently "flying" her cat in front of her. "We have some shopping to do, and the oranges you like so much won't go bouncing to our doorstep."

Francis grinned again, and followed her mother inside the small shop. Jason turned around to see Gaby and Alex looking a little wide-eyed.

"That was cool," Gaby stated, smiling some.

Rob shrugged again. "Well, anybody can go to the bodega," he replied. He was grinning, though, so Jason knew that he was just as excited that he had seen someone deaf there.

As Gaby asked Rob something else about the game, Jason felt someone tap him on the shoulder. He turned around to see a light-skinned man that looked like he might be half-Asian looking at him.

"That was a decent thing you did," he said, though he was not smiling at all.

Jason nearly frowned, but forced himself to smile and nod some at the man. Even though the person looked somewhat pleasant, their face seemed to almost hold a hint of sourness. Their eyes narrowed as he gazed at Jason for a bit. He then nodded tersely, as if satisfied with something.

"You know sign language?" the man asked. Unlike the Francis's mother, though, their face was definitely not as friendly.

Jason nodded again. He noticed Gaby frowning a bit at the man from the corner of his vision.

"Very well," the man replied ever so slightly nonchalantly, then turned around and walked away.

Jason turned around back to the others again. "That was weird," Rob said, looking a bit unsettled.

Gaby nodded and scrunched up her face. "Yeah, I didn't like him very much."

"You guys are nuts," Alex then said, his own face a bit baffled. "It was just a guy that was interested in sign language."

His sister rounded on him. "Well, I really think that we shouldn't talk to him if we see him again," she spat. "He was just plain too creepy."

Jason saw Alex roll his eyes, plainly not convinced. "You're just crazy," he said, shaking his head.

The bodega door opened from the edge of Jason's vision, and he turned around to see Alex and Gaby's mother emerge from the store.

She smiled a bit at them, then spoke to her two children. "Alejandro, Gabriela, your father and I need you in the store," she said.

Alex nodded. "Sí, Mama," he replied. He and Gaby said a quick farewell before going back into the bodega.

Jason and Rob were left by themselves again. The door of the store then opened again, and the little girl and her mother wave to them before heading past them. They then also left, going in the opposite direction. He tried to not think about the odd man, and instead of what he and Rob could do after going back to their house.

"I'm glad that we don't have our backpacks right now," Rob signed after they had crossed the street. "I don't want to play baseball again any time soon."

Jason nodded, then grinned. "Even though we won?"

His brother pretended to swat him. "Crazy," he signed, but like Jason, he was also grinning.

* * *

A few mornings later, he and Rob walked through their neighborhood together on their usual route to school. They would part near Hurston, Rob's school, and Jason would go on to the public high school not too farther from that.

He then frowned a bit at a vehicle a little bit in front of them. Was there really the same blue car with the small dent in it nearby that he had seen just a block earlier? Maybe it happened to be going to the same direction, albeit slowly, for whatever reason.

The fourth time that Jason saw the car- at a red light where they went across a crosswalk- Rob tapped him on the shoulder.

"Is that the same car that was nearby earlier?" he asked confusedly, pointing his right index finger slightly at the blue car.

Jason nodded, trying to not be too conspicuous as he glanced at the small vehicle. The sunlight was glaring off of the windshield, and even if it was not, he suspected that he could not see the driver anyway with the heavily tinted windows.

They hurried to the other side of the street. They were just by themselves for today, since Rob's friend Jamal had been asked to help with some tutoring in the morning before school instead of after.

A block later, Rob tapped him again. Jason looked behind him to see the blue car slowing down, nearing them as it went toward the side of the road. The passenger window rolled down. A woman with a long brown ponytail smiled and waved friendlily at them. A little unnerved, Jason and Rob came over.

"Would you kids happen to know if there is a good toy store around here?" she asked. "I've been on the phone with my picky niece" -she waved an actual cell phone with the antenna out- "and she's been going on and on that nothing here in Brooklyn is good enough for her, if you can believe it."

Jason shrugged and looked at Rob. He did not know much about toys stores here, but he had not been in Brooklyn for that long, either.

Rob spoke to the woman. "I don't know, ma'am, but maybe the one near the Spanish grocery store- the one with the fruit outside of it, up on Clinton Street. I have a friend whose little sister likes going there."

The woman smiled again, and nodded. She then closed the antenna on her phone. "Thanks a bunch," she said. "I've just about decided that I'm just going to pick out something for my niece and let her deal with it. Maybe she'll actually like something from that store that you-"

Jason did not see the woman say anymore, as he felt strong arms grab him from behind. He purposely let out a yell (which probably sounded rather strangled, from what Rob had stated to him in the past) even as he struggled against whoever had him.

Rob swung around. His eyes widened in surprise, then attempted to help pry Jason from the beefy light-skinned arms. Jason noticed the woman looking at them in utter surprise, then lift up her cell phone and pull the antenna out again. He hoped that she was calling the police about some random mugger that apparently liked to attack teens, for whatever reason.

His attempt to free himself with brute force was not working, so he attempted to stomp on the assailant's foot. Almost predictably, nothing changed. One large fist then whopped Rob on the side, and he saw his brother winced as he fell on the sidewalk. The fist then opened up, and Jason saw a small white cloth. With his sharp nose, he could tell that there was a strange odor.

As it was brought nearer to his face, he managed to twist around slightly in the assailant's grip. To his surprise, he saw someone slightly familiar- the odd man that he had seen yesterday.

While he was slightly stunned, the cloth was actually brought in front of his nose-

* * *

Jason opened his eyes to see a white ceiling. His head hurt- quite a lot, actually.

He was lying on and under something soft, like a bed. Ignoring his aching head, he sat up, thick blue covers falling from him. Confused, Jason saw that he was in what looked like a younger kid's bedroom, with a shelf of toys and colorful books on the other side of the room, and -how strange, considering a few days ago- baseball-themed wallpaper.

His eyes widened as he suddenly remembered the attack while going to school. Rob had fallen to ground. Was he all right?

He had a way to know, though, that most people did not. Before Jason had gone to his deaf school for the last time, some letters had flown in front of him, saying that he was a good friend, including stating his own name. Rob, though also initially confused, had explained that the letters were a message from an actual ghost that he and his Brooklyn friends could see, who they had named Ghostwriter. The ghost had let him and Rob talk more often before Jason had come to stay at home, which had been quite nice. He could also find out how Rob was right now.

Jason felt the front of his jacket, and was quite glad that he felt the pen on the thin cord that he now usually wore. He then had reached for the small notebook that he kept in his pants pocket for emergencies, when he felt someone tap him on the arm. The touch did not feel like it had come from his younger brother.

He was a confused again and little wary as he turned around to see another woman that looked a bit older than the one in the blue car.

Surprisingly, she lifted up her arms instead of opening her mouth to communicate to him.  
"Are you okay?" she asked.

Jason was now quite confused. Was he actually in someone's house now? If so, where was Rob? He really hoped that his brother was not extremely hurt.

He nodded. "Did you see my younger brother?" he asked, signing back to the woman. "He looks like me, and someone attacked him."

He was a rather dejected as she looked confused, then sad. "No, you don't have a brother, Justin," she actually said, but still signed, all but the name.

Jason's eye's widened. Did the woman actually mean that . . .?

He clenched his teeth slightly. Apparently someone had mixed up his name (which was a little strange, since it was also the name of his roommate in his old school back in Washington D.C.), but that did not matter even slightly as Rob. Maybe he was just really injured after all.

"Is he in the hospital?" he asked, really hoping that Rob was just even unconscious.

He then saw familiar sparks fly in front of him. He could ask Ghostwriter, but maybe the woman would have more information currently. He was not sure how long she would be with him.

The woman frowned some. "Sorry, Justin," she signed, saying the different name again. "I'm not sure if you even remember, but you were living with the wrong family for eleven years."

Jason was about to raise his hands to ask about Rob again, when several letters came flying in the air in front of him. If he was not currently so worried about Rob, he would have relished seeing the ghost and more flying letters again.

 _Jason, are you okay?  
_ _-Rob_

Jason felt immensely relieved. Rob was fine, or at least enough to write to Ghostwriter. He raised his hands again-

And saw the door nearby open. To his immense surprise, he saw the man that had attacked Rob, and him. The man's face still held an unpleasant look.

Jason pointed to him, standing up from the bed. "He attacked my brother and me," he signed angrily.

Strangely, the woman nodded. "I don't know about a brother, but he helped bring you back to me and your father," she signed. She did not talk this time, but maybe it was due to not including "his" name.

Jason then scowled. "You have me mixed up with someone else," he responded. "My name is Jason Baker."

The woman smiled sadly. "No, I already said that you were with the wrong family before," she explained, still just signing. "You were five when you disappeared, and apparently adopted into another family. Now, you're back. You're birth name is Justin Caber." She finger spelled the name, just like Jason had with his own.

He angrily shook his head. "You have the wrong person," he signed. "I was born into my family, not adopted. Ask them, and they could show you the documents, or even the city hall records."

He wondered if the reason why the man had been so interested in him knowing sign language was that the actual Justin Caber was deaf. Then again, why had the man not just asked him if he was deaf in the first place? It seemed rather strange, considering the current bizarre situation.

Jason glanced at the strange man again. His face was practically impassive, if not for the slightly satisfied look in his eyes. The look disappeared as his mouth curved into a small, almost sinister smile.

Jason looked away in disgust. Generally, he was a whole lot more friendly toward people- especially hearing ones- but the man had actually _attacked_ his younger brother, plus seemed to think that kidnapping him was a good idea, for whatever weird reason.

He gritted his teeth slightly, wondering what it meant. For whatever reason, the man seemed to want someone to fill in the spot of the apparently missing Justin Caber, and he had been chosen.

Jason felt another tap on his arm. He turned to see the woman looking at him again, still smiling at him.

"I'm so glad that you're back, Justin," she signed. She smiled as she said the name again, and he eyes were slightly filled with tears.

Jason closed his eyes briefly. As much as he wanted to angrily run from the bewildering scene and the strange man- he then made a "laughing" sign in his head with his fingers; it seemed like Rob would want to do that in this situation- he needed to gather information here, which Rob and his friends, including Ghostwriter, would want to know.

Plus, the man just might kidnap him again. Somehow, maybe he had convinced the woman that he was her son.

He sat down and raised his hands again. "Why do you think I'm Justin?" he asked.

Mrs. Caber smiled again, and not surprisingly, pointed to the man, who was no longer smiling, but still standing there as if he were a paid bodyguard.

"He told my husband- your father- and me," she responded. "He is a friend of our family that has been helping us for years. He- his name is Rick Grandin- was horrified to learn of our missing son when he came to help us after your father had a car accident about three years ago, and was very interested in helping us find him."

She smiled sadly and continued. "We have had about three reports of people that might be Justin, but all of them turned out to be false. None of them were even fully deaf, even though one of them knew sign language. And then, about half of a month ago, he brings us a report of someone that could definitely be our son, and went to investigate even further. The documents and everything match."

Mrs. Caber then smiled, and titled her head slightly. "He and several others helped. Rick even said that he had spotted you playing baseball a few days ago, which fits perfectly since you had loved that when you were younger. And you even made a home run!"

Jason frowned, looking at the very oblivious woman who was currently smiling widely at him. Was the man- Rick Grandin- somehow a self-made agent of some sort? Somehow, though, she and her husband believed- or had been convinced- that kidnapping their "son" was acceptable. He supposed that could be plausible, since of course grief-stricken parents could definitely do all sorts of strange things to get their children back, without any consideration for the family that the kid had previously been with.

He then frowned. Was there a reason why Rick wanted "Justin" back right now? Maybe it had taken him some time to forge documents or other things like that, and Jason had happened to be someone that even slightly resembled Justin a bit, including with him being deaf.

Just then, some letters came flying in front of him again. Jason sat very still, not willing to show a reaction to Ghostwriter's words.

 _Jason, why aren't you writing back? Ghostwriter said that you're awake. Write back as soon as you can.  
_ _-Rob_

He frowned inwardly. Rob had known that he had been unconscious, then. He must have figured out that he was with someone, though, according to his last sentence.

Mrs. Caber then smiled at him again. "You can read lips?" she asked. Jason nodded impatiently. Obviously she already had learned the fact from Rick, and was confirming it with him.

The woman smiled even wider. "That's wonderful!" she signed, her palms bouncing in the air. "Rick told me you could. It's another thing that fits perfectly, since you had wanted to do that ever since you saw an older deaf kid doing that here."

"Where is here?" Jason asked, glancing at the man again.

Rick did not respond at all to the question. He wondered if he knew sign language, but it would make sense if he did, if he wanted to discover more about people that fit the description of Mrs. Caber's son.

"Connecticut," the woman replied, forming the two corresponding state letters.

Jason blinked a bit- he had not expected to be in another state, but there had been a car nearby him and Rob.

"Which city?" he asked quickly. Hopefully he would soon get a chance to write to Rob soon.

"Greenfield," Mrs. Caber responded, again fingerspelling the name. "Here we actually sign it 'Greenhill'. I don't know why, but I guess people sign their hometowns how they like." She shrugged, smiling some.

Jason frowned again. "Are you from somewhere else?" He supposed that he liked that question better than asking if "he" was from another town, or even state.

Mrs. Caber shrugged, as if thinking. "Yes, and no," she replied. "I was born here, like my husband- and so were you" –Jason tried to not frown again at that- "but we both lived in Vermont for a years before moving back here again. You spent lived here most of your life, beside that one odd year when you were three- and a little bit when you were two- in Vermont again."

"Where in Vermont?" Jason asked.

"Just a bit south of Harriskor, in a small town. It's not large."

She then suddenly turned her head to the left. Jason also looked that direction, and for a brief moment, the man frowned at him before looking at Mrs. Caber again. He then spoke, but from his position, Jason could read his lips easily.

"I think it's time we left Justin alone for a bit," he said, his face rather nonchalant. "He's got a lot of things to think about."

Mrs. Caber's face suddenly turned surprised, her mouth forming the word "oh."

She then smiled again, looking at Jason. "I'm sorry," she signed, but she face still looked rather excited. "I was thinking so much about you being back that I didn't even think that you might be still rather nervous about being with your old family again."

She then turned wistful. "Do you remember way back when you were five, or younger, and being with us?" she asked.

Jason frowned and shook his head. "I was with my real family then," he signed, maybe even daringly. He glanced toward Rick again, who was actually sort of glaring at him.

Mrs. Caber smiled sadly. "You must be remembering _after_ you were adopted by them," she signed back. She then stood up. "I'll just leave you here for a while. Maybe you can rest, and then hopefully you will even remember your real family at some point. We can even look in the family picture albums."

She then waved cheerfully. "I'll see you later, Justin," she said and signed, yet again, all but the name. She then fingerspelled it, and made the letter "J" again, then moved her hand in a fast circle.

"That's your name sign," she explained. "You had always like going fast around the bases."

She waved again, and left the room. Jason then looked at Rick, who then spoke.

"Behave," he stated threateningly, his face angry again.

Jason frowned, but did not sign anything else right then. The man then left and closed the door. Jason waited for a bit, then walked quickly toward it and turned the knob. It would not turn, and for some odd reason, there was not a lock that he could move. The edge of the knob was smooth besides the keyhole, like it usually would be for a door outside of a room. He tried twisting the slit with a fingernail, but unlike the ones he had learned about from people telling some about their homes in his old school, it stayed still.

He frowned again as he sat on the bed and once again, looked at the room. Hopefully there was not a hidden video camera, of all weird things. At least there was not one in plain sight. He wondered where his backpack had gone, but maybe it had been discarded of just before he had gotten taken or even afterword at some point, so that he would not have more proof that he was not Mrs. Caber's son.

Jason then quickly took the small notepad out of his right pants pocket, and uncapped his pen.

 _Hi, Rob,_ he wrote. _I hope you're fine with the attack from that man earlier. I'm fine. Sorry it took so long to respond._

Ghostwriter soon came and circled the message, then flew through the wall. He grinned some. Even in this situation, it was just still so neat seeing Ghostwriter fly around again.

The ghost soon came back, and rearranged various letters from the notepad to form another message.

 _Jason, I'm so glad you're okay,_ Rob had written. _You really scared me._ _That guy had punched me, and when I looked up, you were just plain limp._ _I didn't know what was going on. Then I tried to get you and got hit again. The next thing I know, I'm looking at Alex and Gaby, who said that other people there saw that guy shove you into the blue car._

Jason winced as he read the message. _You got hit twice?_ he wrote. _Are you okay?_

An answer soon came back. _Yeah, I'm fine. I'm not the one that got kidnapped._

_Well, I definitely didn't count on that. Where are you?_

Ghostwriter created another message from his brother. _School,_ Rob had written sullenly. _Can you believe it? You get kidnapped, and Mom wants me to go to school_.

Jason frowned, though he was a bit relieved. If Rob was at school, then it must mean that he had not been too hurt from both of the attacks. He described what Mrs. Caber had told him, as well as stating Rick's name and the definite possibility of him knowing that he was not Justin.

 _That's just completely crazy!_ Rob finally wrote back. _You were kidnapped since someone thinks that you're their real SON?_

Jason frowned again. _Well, I think he has her convinced. It makes a bit more sense, than for her and her husband (and whoever else might have been told) to all be actors._

_Whoa, I never thought of that. I guess it does make more sense. Why would he want to trick her?_

Jason frowned as he wrote an answer. _I don't know,_ he replied. _I want to find that out._

 _So do I,_ Rob wrote back. _I also want to know where their real son is._

Jason nodded. _That would be nice,_ he responded. _It's really crazy being called another name. But if we find out where Justin Caber is, I would want Rick and any accomplices to be arrested first._

_Yeah, that would be good. If not, the real Justin could be in trouble._

Ghostwriter then another message from Rob. _The police actually found your backpack, way up near 3rd Kient St. That's the place where not many people live._

Jason nodded, as he remembered some of Rob's friends telling about that place with various terrifying stories that had supposedly happened. _I guess that they wanted to get away first before chucking some evidence that I'm not Justin Caber._

_Some? Why do you say that?_

_I'm not Justin. Any real evidence would point to that._

_Yeah, I guess. Oh, great, the ending bell just rang. I have Social Studies next._

Jason frowned a bit. _Maybe it would be better to talk during lunch, if I can._

A response came from Rob a few minutes later. _GW said that he can keep checking on you. I think he doesn't want me to fail any tests (I had written that I would want to fail a test than not talk to you)._

_Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Rick hasn't done anything yet._

_You'll tell me if anything happens, right?_

_Of course, if I can write without someone looking at me._ Jason sure hoped that he could. _I'll try to keep on asking Mrs. Caber and also looking for more clues. Hopefully I can find out something that leads to why Rick wants Justin back right now._

 _And to get you back,_ Rob wrote.

 _Definitely,_ Jason responded.

He waited about ten minutes, but Ghostwriter did not send another reply. Maybe Rob was (rather sullenly) busy with an interactive Social Studies activity of some sort.

Some letters than rearranged themselves on his pad. _Are you all right, Jason?_ Ghostwriter had asked.

Jason put his pen to the paper again, and wrote a reply. _I hope so,_ he responded. _This sort of thing hasn't ever happened before in this scale. Sure, there was some teasing (and locking in rooms and closets) with some biased people before, and with some cases since I got here, but never like this. I really hope nothing really bad happens with this. At least it's not Rob that got kidnapped._

Ghostwriter rearranged some more letters on the pad. _I can feel your love for Rob,_ he had written. _I also hope that this situation will be resolved, and without being too dangerous._

Jason nodded, almost overwhelmed with emotion for a bit. He had finally moved back home about three weeks ago, and now this had happened. It was true that he was definitely glad that he had been taken, and not his younger brother. Also, at least Rob and the others (as well as Ghostwriter) were good at solving mysteries. He could help, also. However, this was a real _kidnapping,_ though . . .

He frowned and wrote a reply. _Yeah, me too,_ he responded.


End file.
